


Somenight

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-17
Updated: 2003-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin can't really be controlled, but he doesn't have everything he wants, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somenight

The air was crisp against Anakin's skin. He'd give the speeder back before he returned to the Temple; no one would miss it. Hell, if pressed, the Rodian he'd borrowed it from would say he'd loaned it to Anakin of his own free will.

Free will. What a thought, around Jedi. Anakin grinned.

No one was going to catch him. He had all the time in the world; it was just broken up into pieces. He could do anything he wanted. Sometimes it was speeders; sometimes it was clubs; sometimes it was gambling.

If only Padme were closer.

Someday.

Somenight.


End file.
